Arakabael
Arakabael is a large, space faring nation that originated in northern Bellum Malleum. It bordered Norgite, though it's current holdings are almost entirely in orbit. Technically the lands now know as "Arakabael" were called "Haelar" by the Haelans. Arakabael is their name for the Earth. Government Arakabael isn't involved too much in Bellum Malleum politics. It is fairly centrist. The government is allied with Du-fong, but is not in SEAT. Government system: Haelan Politics are characterized by a direct democratic system, whereby individual issues are voted upon by all members of the voting population. An adult Haelan can only qualify for voting privileges if they pass an intelligence and analytical test, and have completed the minimum education requirements. Issues are proposed and deliberated by a council of elected officials, and the council is led by the king, who is the most-fit member of the line of the founder, Ronnock. Elected officials must pass even more stringent tests to qualify for nomination. Crime: Being found guilty of serious crimes, such as (serial killer style) murder, and rape, result in the death penalty, but most other crimes (like thievery and aggravated murder) merely move you to a different place in society. ie Someone who is caught hacking their computer to change their grades is put on a course to become a computer engineer, and make it harder for the next generation to do this. A person who killed someone in revenge is put through therapy and then trained in professional soldiering. Eugenics and Economy Since space is limited, slight eugenics are employed. The better you do in the education system, the more children you’re allowed to have, and there is a cutoff point. In this manner, the Haelans have, over the years, forced themselves to become more and more intelligent. Economic system: The Haelans are primarily miners and traders, though a sizable percentage of the upper class are chartered explorers. Automated Farming establishments set up around the solar system make basic commodities free to the public. Education to any and all levels is free, Basic food and clothing are free, Healthcare is free. Luxury goods are earned through scientific discoveries, precious mineral mining, and gene rewards Schooling system: Automated schooling that is adapted to each child. Children can learn about whatever they like, whenever they like, as quickly as they like, after completing basic courses in Math, Science, Literature, History, Arts, Navigation, Strategy and Tactics, and Swordsmanship and Marksmanship. Various jobs require different levels of schooling. Voting rights require mastery of at least 4 subsets of the basic courses, excluding swordsmanship and marksmanship. Being able to bear children requires advanced schooling. Hierarchy: (In terms of political power) # Prae’tarus (King/Queen) # Ay’jurih’san (High Council) # Jurih’san (Common Council # Unlimited Children ( Geniuses or masters of arts or combat, in some ways seen as celebrities and may actually hold more popular power than the politicians. All da ladies want up in dat. Or gents, depending.) # Nobility # Aeru’san (Explorer/Ship Captain) # Commoner (Voter) In terms of education complete: Average 2.1 children per family # Unlimited Children (.5% of the adult population) # 5 Children (10% of the adult population reaches this point, 9.5% stay here) # 3 Children (25% of the adult population reaches this point, 15% stay here) # 2 Children (70% of the adult population reaches this point, 45% stay here) # 1 Child (90% of the adult population reaches this point, 20% stay here) # Voter (No Children) (All ranks above this can vote as well. 98% of the Adult population reaches this point, 8% stay here) # Education in progress (Children) # Degenerate (Unable to complete basic courses. 2% of the population) Category:Nations